Rain
by XxMiss MusexX
Summary: Mia was just a normal girl. Besides the fact she was blind. Her nothing-filled world is about to be filled with something after being empty her whole life. It's going to be filled with an Irken and a big-headed teenager. Rated T for slightly bad language.
1. Chapter 1

** New story time! No insanity in any of the characters in this one. Sorry!**

It was the sort of day everyone dreamt about. Rainy. The skoolchildren reveled in the wet and cool of the water while the Irken Zim stood in the cover of the overhang, waiting for the rain to stop. The new girl stopped when she felt rain on her shoulders. She ran back under the cover and took out her umbrella. She had a bit of trouble with it, but that was to be expected. After all, she was blind.

"Do you need help with that?" A voice behind her asked. She whipped her head around, trying to find the source of the sound.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I could," Mia smiled. "You're the foreign kid, right? You sound like him." Mia knew who people were by the way their voices sounded. Sometimes, she swore she could see just a faint outline of them. Images her mind makes to fit the sound. This kid was weird. When he spoke, he sounded like he was from far away.

"Yes, I am ZIM!" Like that. "I'll help you," he said, and Mia gave him the umbrella so he could open it. It sounded like he was struggling, but eventually, he opened it.

"Thank you," she thanked him. She started to walk home, but stopped again. "Why are you still here? Is your ride late or something?"

Mia thought she could see him tense up. "Um, Zim has just forgotten his umbrella and, uh, I do not like rain," he hastily explained.

She smiled again, the half-smile that only she could smile. "Would you like me to walk you home? You just have to stay close to me, I can't walk that well in new places," she offered, and Zim gratefully accepted her invitation. She linked her arm around the alien's and they walked home.

Before they could reach his house, however, something knocked the two over.

"Ow!" Mia exclaimed. "What just hit us, Zim? I can't see it." Dib stood above her and helped her up. "What just happened? Where's Zim?" She knew the person who helped her up was not the alien who had offered to walk her home because the hand that grasped hers had four digits, not three.

"AGH! IT BURNS!" She heard her companion scream out.

"What are you doing to him?" Mia asked in worry.

The human scratched his head and said, "Sorry, Mia, I didn't know you were walking with the alien."

"Alien? What alien? You just attacked a blind little girl and the guy who was walking with her!" the blind girl yelled, anger building up in her. Her pale, nearly white pupils became warmer as she became less and less controlled. She stopped advancing to the voice of the person who attacked her and breathed in and out. _Breathe,_ she thought. She picked up the Irken and ran, putting them both under the cover of her tattered umbrella. As she left, Dib couldn't help but think that she was so confident in her movements. So graceful. So beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2: Cursing and Capturing

**This one's actually kind of short. Sorry.**

**Responding to comments:**

Mia was furious. As she dragged Zim behind her to his house, the rain let up. _Hey, the rain stopped, _the Irken realized.

"Mia-stink, I no longer require your assistance. The rain has stopped and-"

"Did you just call me 'Mia-stink'?" She whipped around to face the green teenager behind her.

"Um, no, I called you… Mia?" he covered hesitantly. She started to calm down, then she threw him inside his open door.

"TACO!" Mia heard from inside the house. Freaky family. She walked in, but only because she was bored and wasn't assigned homework. Some sort of furry thing attacked her face screaming, "HI, MUFFIN-PERSON!" She ripped the thing off and threw it at the other end of the room. Instead of hearing a thud, like she expected, she heard a CLANG! _This_ _house_ _is_ CRAZY! She thought. She sat down on a couch next to her. Zim walked back in the room, without his disguise, and saw the blind HYOOMAN on his couch and froze. Then he relaxed a bit. _She_ _can't_ _see_ _me_, he remembered.

"But I can hear you, dude," she reminded him. _Did I_ _just_ _say_ _that_ _out_ _loud? _The Irken wondered. "Yes, and it's pretty freaking annoying."

"Damn," the Irken cursed.

"Whatever. What was the fuzzy thing that attacked me? I threw it on your wall," she said.

"That was my completely normal dog, Gir," Zim lied. "He likes people."

"Last time I checked, dogs don't talk."

"Uh…."

Mia stood up and walked to where she heard Zim's voice coming from. She reached her arm out and Zim worried she was going to punch him. But instead, she touched his face and traced it with her hand. She ran it down his cheek and onto his neck. Then she pulled away.

"What was that?" Zim freaked out.

"Calm down, Zim. That's how I see. With my fingers," Mia explained, and reached above his head to feel his hair. Wait, he didn't have hair. Her sightless eyes widened, and Zim groaned. She wrapped her fingers onto his antennae and gasped, "What the hell are you?"

"Uh, funny thing, that, heh heh. SECURITY!" he screamed, and Mia felt herself grabbed by something cold and metallic and was hoisted into the air.

"LET ME GO!" She shouted. "Let me go, Zim, or you're gonna die!"

"Is that a threat?" he hissed.

"No, I-" Mia was cut off as Dib busted down the door and saw Zim and Mia, who was being held captive by giant steel cables.

"Mia!" he yelled. "I told you so!"

Dib tackled Zim and they started fighting. Somehow, Mia had slipped out of her bonds and out the door, unseen by either of them. That was close. They almost found out she was a Gateway.


End file.
